<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knock,Knock,Jamack by TeaCakes03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833952">Knock,Knock,Jamack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCakes03/pseuds/TeaCakes03'>TeaCakes03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fingering, I’ll add tags as I go, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Season, NSFW, Spit As Lube, gagging, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCakes03/pseuds/TeaCakes03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of ep2. Jamack finds himself lost and alone with an unpleasant feeling that he forgot to take a certain suppressant that morning. Now he has to deal with surviving and getting himself off with out bring attention to himself. And gets an unwanted visitor in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harris/Jamack (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knock,Knock,Jamack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a cold, cruel day it had become, after that burrow girl escaped and the mega bunny took Jamack away, and then to return home and have his tie cut!!! Truly the worst day of his life but it couldn't have stop there!</p><p>After Jamack had his tie cut and was sent away he had to fend for himself but he was already so weak from the mega bunny that he didn't feel like he could fight anymore. He was cold, wet, tired, and smelled terrible!! Mrs Sartori had taken away all the things that they had given him. Such things like his special fragrance, a name to his office (oh his sweet office), and other sorts of much needed appliances. But now because of that burrow girl he had NOTHING! </p><p>"YoU neEd to do sOme soUl  seArChiNg." Jamack had mocked with a high pitched voice. Who was she to tell him what he needs? She was just some filthy burrow girl with filthy loyal friends, who don't turn on her and cut HER tie!  </p><p>"Ughhh!", he shook his head to try and forget about it and instead focused on were he was. </p><p>He didn't know for how long he had been  walking for but he hadn't been grabbed so he didn't see a point in stopping. Jamack found himself in a small broken down strip mall and slowly trudged towards one of the abandoned shops. He peered in and noticed it's vacancy and steadily made his way in. It seemed to be and old mattress store. </p><p>Jamack stood in the doorway and scanned the opening area, making sure now one and that there was no sign that anyone was there. Then he checked the two side rooms, one was a storage closet with extra blankets and sheets. And the other didn't have anything in it. </p><p>As Jamack searches for anything useful in the  store he found himself growing ever so tired as he kept walking past a comfy looking mattress in the corner of the store. It was a dusty queen sized mattress with the blanket and sheet missing but it still had pillows. He was a little surprised that the bed was still intact and in the store. Though he supposed that since the bed was big it was probably heavy. Not many people would want to carry that thing around, rule of surviving: carry light. </p><p>Jamack checked the store again just to make sure there wasn't anything that he missed. And when he past by the bed again he completely collapsed onto it. His stomach laid  on the mattress while his feet and arms were splayed out. It was so soft! Though that could have been the dust which was now in the air from his impact. If he could, he would have slept for ever.... only he wasn't going to sleep.</p><p>Jamack had groaned and tried to close his eyes to sleep only to find himself not being able to and he didn't know why! Until.... he felt it.<br/>
A warm stirring sensation could be felt growing in his groin....... oh god...</p><p>He forgot... the other thing the Mod frogs had taken away from him a re-supply of his suppressants pills. As a mod frog they kept their sex lives very discreet and hush hush. But since they WERE frogs; when mating season kicked up their hormones went crazy. So they would use the pills to keep those constant hormones down whilst they worked through it. But for Jamack he didn't have the luxury of getting rid of his horny-ness. </p><p>"God-why me!", he turned over on his back and slung his arm over his eyes as he tried desperately to ignore the heat and go to sleep! </p><p>How does he have the worst luck ever! Like this couldn't have happened last week or even yesterday it HAD to happen today?!? The one day he wouldn't have anything to help him with the heat! </p><p>He was starting to pant heavily. Everything started to feel tight but he'd be damned if he did anything to stop it. He was way to prideful to sit in a old mattress store and be naked as he tried to deal with the burning to the best of his ability. What if someone saw him! They might tell everyone, and all of the mod frogs would be gathering at the door to laugh and make fun of him.<br/>
"Look at him, so helpless"  "how was he ever a mod frog" "what a slut!". They'd be right. He felt helpless and needy not like the big boss he use to be. </p><p>Mod frogs feed off of others embarrassment and insecurity. They would bring up your most embarrassing moment even though it happened 5 years ago. Just like his ex associates had done to him and he did to them. Jamack had really bad friends, not that they were his friends since non of them tried to help him ever. </p><p> Jamack tried to not think about them but when he did his mind went right back to the burning between his legs. It was beginning to hurt. He crossed his legs and squirmed a little to hopefully lessen the burning and Christ did it feel good. He moaned a little and immediately covered his mouth with his hand but didn't stop rubbing his legs together. </p><p>He kept making small noises here and there but the rubbing wasn't enough. He couldn't get the friction he needed. </p><p>He let his free hand, that was gripping at the mattress, rest on the bulge in his pants. He groaned into his hand- fuck him for being so sensitive! He hated it, hated that it felt good, he hated that he was so sensitive, hated everything bout everything, but he didn't stop his hand from palming himself. </p><p>The palming only did so much and it wasn't long till his fingers found the buttons to his pants. His hand slipped into his boxers and when his hand touched his erection, a sea of moans came from him. He couldn't stop himself from being loud, if someone had walked in the front of the store he surely would have been heard. </p><p>The hand rubbing his erection picked up speed. The other hand covering his mouth went to grip the mattress; he didn't even care about who or what heard him at this point. </p><p>"Fuck,.... fuck it." Jamack gripped his pants and boxers with both hands and shoved them down. His erection stood up the moment his pants were over his thighs and the air hitting his bare legs gave him chills. He wasn't big, more like average with a little bit more girth around the base.</p><p>Jamack didn't waste time with putting his hand around his dick and start stroking it steadily. The frog gasped and moaned as he tossed his head into the mattress, eyes closed and mouth open slightly, as he let the pleasure wash over him. Years of denying his urges with those pills has left him touched starved and a crave for the littlest sensations.</p><p>He sped up his hand motions and opened his legs a little wider and felt cool air hit the back and sides of his legs. Jamack was in absolute bliss yet there was still a burning. He slowed his hand movement and tried to feel were the burning was coming from...... it was coming from below his dick.. his hole. </p><p>The frog didn't exactly know what to do about that. Well he did kinda know. Some of the more open frogs back in his community would share their weird sex stories in full detail. Jamack would usually turn away in disgust or tell them they were disgusting and leave. But he did hear some of what they would say. One story he remembered was were the two partnered frogs had played with one another's .... hole and shoved.. fingers in there. Again, he was disgusted by it, but now it seemed that he might just have to explore that option. </p><p>He couldn't quite remember what else that frog had said about prepping before they did they whole thing but he could guess it had something to do with spit. He wasn't a total idiot about all of this sex stuff. </p><p>Hesitantly, he took the hand that wasn't on his dick and he put two fingers in his mouth and lathered them with saliva. He swirled his tongue around the digits and when he thought they were wet enough he pulled them out. He put his hand down by his hole and tried to push both of his fingers in but quickly pulled them back out with a yelp. It had hurt, guess that was kinda his fault for trying to push himself. Maybe just one? He re wet his finger and put his middle finger back down to his hole and pressed in. </p><p>"Ahh, god!", he moaned and threw his head deeper into the mattress as his hips lifted up and his back arched.</p><p>He pushed the finger in deep and found that the burning was replaced with deliciously warm pleasure. It still kinda hurt but not as much just a small pulse here and there. </p><p>He pushed his finger as far as it could go and slowly pulled almost all the way out before pushing it back in. It was warm and tight all around his invading finger, he felt himself tighten and tried to relax. He completely forgot about the hand on his dick and tried to just go use on relaxing. </p><p>When he felt that the one finger had been enough he tried to add two. There was a bit more sting with the second one but he tried to just ride it out. Once the stinging had disappeared he began to really pick up speed. Soon he was lost in this strange sensation. A fuzzy yet ecstatic feeling that kept growing, it made his eyes go cross and his dizzy. But it wasn’t enough. </p><p>He moved onto his stomach with his ass in the air and his shoulder under himself so all his weight would push his shoulder up under him so he could reach that sweet burn. His face was in the mattress but sideways so he could breath. He wasn’t even paying attention to the moans that fell from his lips. He must have sounded so filthy and slut-y. But he didn’t care how he sounded he just cared about how good everything felt. </p><p>He wanted more and that distracted him from the approaching footsteps that had made its way inside. He only noticed it when he heard someone say-</p><p>“Hello, Jamack~”.    .    . </p><p>It took  Jamack a moment to realize that someone had said something but when the voice met his ears; his mouth shut, his eyes snapped open and we whipped around so fast he thought he got whiplash. The fingers that were once deep within him now used to cover himself as he stared up at the smirk image of mod frog. </p><p>But of course, it could have been any mod frog. Oh no! It was the smirking image of a certain ex associate named Harris. Who was looking down at him and smirking so widely, with his arms crossed over his body. Looking at him like some pathetic lowlife, which to Harris he was. </p><p>The taller frog chuckled and said, “please don’t let me distract you from,”, he looked him up and down, “whatever you were doing.” </p><p>Jamack didn’t know how to respond it was as if a hole were in his throat not allowing him to speak. He didn’t know what to do next. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi-ya. If you made it this far then you either read the fic or you’re about to tell me what a terrible writer I am but BEFORE YOU DO! Know that yes I do know that my writing sucks. But hey hopefully you at least read some of it!!<br/>Anyway there will be a second part that has a lot more juice details but for now this is what I have. Between work and life it took like 2 weeks to do this even tho it’s so short.....So yeah stay tuned if you wanna read more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>